


(hush, hush) the world is quiet

by TasteOfHoney



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Mild Smut, Porn with Feelings, because i literally cannot write anything else lmao, that's all you need to know XD, there's nothing too intense in here anyway, this is probably somewhere between m and e but idek, yang gives blake a lap dance and it's hot and cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasteOfHoney/pseuds/TasteOfHoney
Summary: Sensing that Yang needs just a little encouragement, Blake spreads her legs and pats her thighs in invitation.“Come here, sweetheart.”





	(hush, hush) the world is quiet

**Author's Note:**

> nothing to say really this time except that i've had this written for a while and finally remembered to post it so just... enjoy the good bees :P

Blake crosses her legs as she settles on the sofa, leaning back to get comfortable while she waits. The lights are dimmed and the music is dark to match, a low pulsing beat that echoes the anticipation thrumming in her veins. She fiddles idly with the collar of her shirt and straightens the jacket of the suit that Yang asked her to wear, still unable to completely believe this is happening.

She never would have expected Yang to offer this, but she definitely wasn't going to say no if her partner wants to give it to her. Besides, Blake knows that despite her usual self-confidence Yang has always felt a little insecure in her ability to perform deliberate acts of seduction such as this, normally shying away from things like lingerie and lap dances, and she intends to take advantage of this opportunity to make sure that her partner understands just how desirable she really is.

Almost a minute later Yang enters the room, slowly coming to stand in front of her, and Blake drinks in the sight. The deep purple of the dress looks positively sinful in the low light, bringing out the vibrance of Yang's eyes, and the sheer material has Blake's throat going dry, taunting her with the teasing shadow of her partner's bra underneath. Sensing that Yang needs just a little encouragement, Blake spreads her legs and pats her thighs in invitation.

“Come here, sweetheart.”

It seems to be the right move, because Yang straddles her in one smooth motion, one hand bracing against the back of the sofa for balance and the other on Blake's chest, pushing her back into the cushions. Yang takes her time lowering herself, until raw willpower is the only thing keeping Blake from pressing up into her, but then she's rocking her hips in slow rhythmic circles, making just enough contact to be tortuous but not enough to provide any satisfaction, and all rational thought disappears from Blake's mind.

Yang holds her gaze the entire time, intense and electrifying, so magnetic that it's impossible to look away. Blake swallows back the moan catching in her throat. It's overwhelming, having her partner focussed so entirely on her, doing all of this just for _her_— she reaches out on instinct to mould her palms to the curve of Yang's hips, but her partner simply shakes her head lightly, and Blake curls her hands into fists instead.

She's not used to being denied in these kind of situations, but just this once she finds it intoxicating. Her imagination fills in the blanks that she isn't allowed to discover—the warmth of Yang's skin through the thin silk, the faint movement of her partner's hips in perfect sync with the throbbing bass line—and it's driving her insane in the best possible way. She might not be able to touch, but she can still talk, so she puts her voice to good use in an attempt to distract herself.

“You’re so beautiful, Yang. I want you so badly.”

She feels gratified when her partner's rhythm falters for just an instant, the breathy tone of her words clearly having had an effect, and she keeps going.

“Good girl, that's it. Do you have any idea how much you're turning me on right now?”

Unable to resist, Blake lets her fingers slip under the hem of Yang's dress to trace patterns on her thigh, and Yang draws in a single shuddering breath, but then she smirks, and Blake knows she's pushed her luck too far. She immediately misses the warmth of her partner's body when Yang pulls back to stand again, but her attention is quickly drawn to Yang's hands as they chart a path down to the bottom of her dress.

They tease along the line of the fabric, graze the bare skin _just_ below— in the moment when Blake thinks her partner is finally going to rid herself of her clothes, Yang's hands slide up to her navel instead, lingering for several agonising seconds before moving on to cup her breasts, leaving Blake torn between following the subtle movements of her hips—still keeping time with the music—or admiring the soft curves threatening to spill over beneath the low cut neckline.

“Yang, _please_.”

It takes her a few seconds to realise she even said it out loud, but the pleading tone in her voice must be what her partner's looking for, because Yang arches an eyebrow. “Please what?”

“Take off the dress.” The words are nearly a growl this time, but Blake doesn't have the patience to play this game right now, and she can't bring herself to care.

At last Yang does as she's asked, inching down the zip at the side achingly slowly before letting the silk pool at her feet. The reveal of the black lace underneath takes Blake's breath away, and she feels her lips part just a fraction as she realises that she's never seen this bra and underwear on her partner before. Yang must have bought it especially for the occasion, and Blake finds the thought oddly sweet even in the heat of the moment.

The moment of distraction means she doesn't immediately notice when the first few buttons of her shirt are undone, the sensation of Yang's hands smoothing over her now bare collarbones sending a shiver down her spine to settle between her legs. Much as she's enjoying the gradual build up, Blake's arousal is bordering on painful by now, and she desperately hopes that her partner takes mercy on her soon.

Yang retakes her place on Blake's lap, but this time with her back to her, and the rocking of her hips is a little more urgent as she grinds against her. Sensing that she might get away with it at this point, Blake carefully brushes the golden waves of Yang's hair to the side and leans forward to press a kiss to the back of her neck. When the only response she gets is a small sigh of pleasure, she takes it as approval, and she lets her fingertips trace the muscles of Yang's abdomen, dip between her legs—

“Wait.” Yang's voice is soft but firm as she withdraws again, and Blake thinks that she might genuinely die of frustration. But her partner only turns around, repositioning herself facing Blake and looping her arms around her neck. “Like this.”

With permission granted, Blake finally slides her hand past the waistband of Yang's underwear, two fingers finding her clit to rub slow, gentle circles in time with every unhurried meeting of their lips as Yang kisses her softly. Despite her previous urgency, Blake doesn't feel the need to rush. Rather she feels calm and almost humbled, her only goal to show Yang just how much she appreciates her instead of her own release.

Blake buries two fingers to the knuckle, moving at the same steady pace, her thumb taking over the job of providing pressure against the hypersensitive bundle of nerves, and Yang moans into her mouth. Blake breaks the kiss for want of oxygen, and she simply sits back, relaxing into the cushions and taking in the sight of Yang riding her fingers, her partner's eyes shut and her expression peaceful as she climbs towards her peak.

“I love you, Yang.”

She's spoken without realising it again, but it's the truth of how she feels, immutable and unchanging, and her emotions are too powerful to be contained. She curls her fingers, and combined with the affirmation of her devotion it seems to be the last push Yang needs. She tenses and goes still, her whole body shaking with the force of her climax, and then she melts, her face buried in Blake's neck as the aftershocks run through her.

Blake pulls out slowly, carefully, and wraps her arms loosely around Yang's waist, not holding her desperately or possessively but just— _holding_ her. She feels warm and content, and the corners of her lips tilt up into a smile.

“Well,” she starts, amused and affectionate, “consider me thoroughly seduced.”

Yang laughs, untangling herself enough to make eye contact, an insufferably smug grin on her face. “Yeah, I _was_ pretty awesome, wasn't I?”

“You were amazing,” Blake tells her, soft and sincere, glad that Yang is more confident in her ability to please her this way now. Then she rolls her eyes. “But don't let it go to your head too much.”

“Of course not,” Yang says, a cheeky and terribly unconvincing pretence of innocence before her tone shifts into something more serious. “I love you.”

No matter how many times she hears them, Blake will always cherish those three words, and she holds Yang a little tighter, feeling lucky beyond belief to be where she is.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading and hope y'all enjoyed! leave a comment if ya feel like it and i'll return at some point in the future lol.


End file.
